yournightmareonelmstrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Springwood (Prequel)
"Springwood" is a prequel/spin off from 2010's Nightmare on Elm Street characters. It follows a plot about the main characters, and even includes a few side characters, to show us and explore the lives of the teenage characters depicted in the original film, years before the events of NOES took place. Originally "Springwood" was going to be a paordy show of sitcoms, and was even called "That Nightmare on Elm Street show" (The script of which can be seen in a different note) but, I actually think this could be a legit plot that is explored in a more serious line of drama.This project scales us back a couple years, acting as origins for many of the characters. Getting to know them before they were struggling with sleep and stress over a fiend trying to kill them in their dreams. It gives us the chance to really get to discover who they are as people, what roles they played in their friendships, and who they might have been if that night at the diner never happened. The main characters will be included, though may appear slightly different than they did in the film, as this is pulled back a few years. Plenty of time to let them develop and become who they are in the timeline of the film. Things happen, people change. It will be interesting to see how they all pan out. Like the sitcom, this project will include some technically-original characters as well as the main lineup;Tobias "Moose" Burke (The third wheel sitting with Jesse and Quentin at the diner. He has one line, and the rest of the character as been inspired by various other films. He will still be some comic relief, and his intelligence will be very low.) Ashley Gibbons (Ashley's name is made menton of in the Diner scene, where the boys speculate where to go afterwards. Her house is an option. She is likely a friend of their's, unlike in the sitcom where she was made out to be more ditzy. She will be portrayed by Jeno Temple for this RPG) Roland Kincaid (The popular character appearing in the original NOES 3 and 4, he works at the Diner as a busboy and dish washer, and has a lot of anger issues, but is none the less a loveable character. His only real friend is Dean Russell.) Continuity with the films timeline: NOES (2010) takes place between 2009 and early 2010, as far as I figure. (I did read somewhere once that it took place in 2007, but, I don't find this as contributing much to the plot.)So we'll say in May, 2010... (Since the movie opened up on April 30th, a Friday)Saturday (The night Dean Dies)Sunday (Presumably Dean's funeral)Monday (School day, Kris dies that night, Jesse is arrested.) Tuesday (Nancy and Quentin meet at the library. Jesse is killed in prison)Wednesday (Quentin and Nancy spend the rest of the night and into the morning researching, ultimately leading to the rest of the films events.)